Ben 10 Toon Kai watch
by Generalhyna
Summary: a Ben 10/Yokai watch/Kamen rider cross. After walking in the woods after Gwen got the Omnitrix and bullied him, Ben finds a mysterious stone prize machine and stone coin box and frees the yokai whisper and the 333 toon kai coins. Now as Kamen rider Toon Kai he needs to refind all 333 Toon kai and stop the rouge yokai from harming humans.
Authors notes: Since it's rare to see a Ben ten/Yokai watch cross over I thought I give it a whirl, however it will have a cartoon crossover and a bit of Kamen rider

Now here is the summary: When Gwen finds the omnitrix she states to brag and use it to rub it in Bens face, upset a walk in the woods causes Ben to find a stone prize machine and a stone coin book, hearing a voice from the slot machine telling to put a coin in he does and gains a odd watch known as the yokai watch and accidently releases all 333 Toon Yokai coins from the stone book. Now partnered with Whisper and two Took yokai Brook and Beetlemon or Jp as he is named, he needs to refind all 331 Toon yokai, but on the way make friends with the normal yokai and stop rouges from causing problems all over as the hero Kamen Rider Toonkai and stop the mistakes Gwen creates.

Now Gwen will act like Sunset Shimmer post her reformation, and so will be a bully and use the omnitrix (Once back at Bellwood) to get what she wants and threaten people with a confidence that is bullying.

And now that is covered lets begin

 **Chapter 1 meeting Whisper, awaken Kamen Rider Toon Kai**

A young boy with short messy brown hair, green eyes that seemed down casted, and dressed in a white shirt with a black stripe down the middle, brown pants and white and black sneakers. His name is Ben Tennyson and he was upset about what has happened yesterday, he was supposed to have an amazing summer but when Gwen founded a strange alien watch that allows her to turn into various aliens, she started to act like a bully and became mean and even picked on Ben for being worthless, and having enough he decited to take a walk in the woods.

"Stupid Alien watch making Gwen all mean *Gets sad* Gwen that isn't like you, why are you being a big bully" he said as he walked a bit deeper into the woods until the woods became thin and lead him to a clearing, except for one tree in the middle of the woods "What on" he started as he walked to the tree and sawed how tall it was and that it seemed to have thick rope and tag wards and two grave markers at the trunk and at the center was a stone Japanese prize machine with a stone book at the bottom with a faded symbol on front.

"Woah, what is *Rubs his chin* what did Julie call them" he muttered before snapping his finger "Oh yeah Gepperon machines, they suposidly have prizes in them at random" he said as he then hured a moaning noise

 _Feed me~ Feed me~_

The voice said as Ben stiffened and looked around till his eyes stared at the gepperon machine "No way how can it speak it's a prize machine from japan" he said only for the stone machine to groan _Feed me~_ it said as Ben sweat dropped "Ok it's the machine…freaky" he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a nickel.

"Well Julie said that if you want to get a prize it usually costs 5 cents or yin in her old home, but all I have is five cents, so lets hope it will accept it" he said as he walked up to the stone machine as he placed the coin in the machine note noticing the seals were moving a bit as Ben turned the coin lever as the coin went down with a odd ding as a small stone ball fell out of the machine as he picked it up.

"Huh a stone prize ball that is unusual, but let's see what is in side he said as he struggled a bit to open it as he twisted it as it opened with a pop as the stone coin book and the small capsule glowed causing Ben to gasp as the Stone coin book opened up with green seal marks as white seal marks flew all over in a swirl as the wind picked up causing Ben to fall on his butt as he sawed coins fly out of the stone book as they circle him and then flew out like comets as a blue smoke then floated out and through the seal marks _"Fu~shi~Shi~Shi~Shi~Shi"_ said a strange male voice as the smoke cleared revealing a strange creature.

It looked like a stereotypical ghost like being, with a large white body with a whispy lower half, large Blue/purple lips and a black eye connecting his eyes.

"Hi~" he said to the stunned boy "That was a good sleep and it seems we have a new master *salutes* Watashi Wa Whisper" he said in clear English, though he had a bit of a slight japanise accent.

 **Yokai: Whisper**

 **Tribe: Unknown**

 **Rank: Unknown**

 **Element: Unknown**

Bens only response was that he blinked confused and surprised as he stood up and spoke still surprised "um…my name is Ben Tennyson" he said as Whisper floated around him "Ah Konechiwa Ben-san its nice to meet a new master after Lady High Priest Bella sealed me in the Gashapon machine for a unknown reason along with the other Toon Kai she placed in her stone book all in preparation for our new master" he said as Ben blinked and pointed at himself "Me, your new master?" he asked as Whisper nodded "Yup, you freed me from the stone Gashapon and therefore you are my master, Yokai Butler Whisper at your service" he said bowing as Ben got more confused "Yokai? What the heck are those things?" he asked as Whisper tapped his chin.

"Ah a excellent question young master, why let me explain *Pulls out a diagram of different odd creatures* you see we yokai are strange creatures who originated from Japan who are known as spirits who live amongst the humans invisible and unsean to them, however some Yokai inspirit people to cause mischief and trouble *flips a page and shows some Yokai Inspiriting people* infact most instadents are caused by yokai" he said as Ben nodded "Ok, but what are toon Kai?" he asked as Whisper placed away his diagram and give a look "I…don't remember but I do remember that Lady Bella created them for her creation the Toon Kai belt, and all I know is that they are unique creatures with special powers that are meant to work with a human, in fact I can show you in the great stone coin book" said Whisper looking down and seeing the open Stone book, however it was 100% emptey as a dark cloud got over Whispers head.

"The toon Yokai are gone" he said as Ben looked at the book and sawed what looked like constalations making something and empty slots "is that bad?" he asked as Whisper glared at him with a scary face "OF COURSE ITS BAD! THE TOON YOKAI ARE NOT NORMAL YOKAI *shakes Bens sholders making him get swirly eyes* I MAY NOT REMEMBER HOW LADY BELLA MADE THEM, BUT THEY ARE TEN TIMES POWERFUL AND DANGEROUS THEN NORMAL YOKAI AND CAN AFFECT THE WORLD" he said dropping Ben and floated in a circle.

"Oh and I am slowly recalling that I was supposed to guard them, but now they are free *Looks at Ben and points* and you are the one who has to get all 333 Toon kai back" he said as Ben was shocked "What!? Why me?" he said as Whisper crossed his arms "Because you need to take responsibility for your actions *smiles* but don't worry, I have a item that can really help you" he said as he clapped his hands as scroll like seals appeared and floated around Bens wrist and waist as they soon gained shape.

On Bens wrist was a odd watch, with a light blue strap, and a white circle with a clear cover and a slot to insert coins and on the inside with a light pink sploch, a light green sploch, a dark purple sploch and a light blue sploch separated by black lines, and a hour and minute hand.

And on Bens Waist was an odd white Belt with a belt buckle that looked like whispers face, but silver and the eyes being like he can put two coins into it.

"What on earth are these things?" he asked as Whisper clapped his hands "Well young master the watch on your wrist is known as a Yokai watch, it will allow you to see and hear Yokai and make them visable with the special Yokai lens *Ben presses the button on the side as he was in awe and looked through it* and the belt on your waist is what will help you transform into a form that will help you take down the Toon kai *Whispers to himself* but you need a Toon Kai metal or a Yokai metal to power it, but this first form will do" he said under breath on the last part as Ben looked at him "What was that?" he asked as Whisper waved his hands rapidly "Oh nothing *gets a realization look* Oh yeah one more thing" he said as he turned and focused as he summoned Futa scrolls and they wrapped around the stone Coin book and then wrapped around into the Yokai watch as it disappeared as a second green button appeared on the side.

"There now the Stone Coin case is stored and safe, it's a really special book that allows you to store Toon Kai" he said as Ben was confued "Um couldn't in your power changed it to a normal coin book?" he said as Whisper just got a black cloud and poked his fingers together "I don't have the power to change items, just store and summon stuff" he said as Ben sweat dropped "Geeze" he said before looking at the watch "This is really gonna be fun, just as long as Gwen dosent know or take this, she already is more mean with the watch, don't need to add on with her with Yokai" he said as Whisper got curious "What do you mean?" he asked as Ben sighed "Well float or sit, it's a long story.

Ben then told Whisper what has happened when Gwen got this odd alien watch device and how she started to change and become a bully as Whisper got mad "Well that is not right, your cousions and you are supposed to be friends" he said as Ben looked down "I know, but I don't know what is wrong with her, and it scares me" he said as the two then hured sobbing.

"Yohoho, that sort of story brings me to tears, but I have no eyes to shead tears YOHOHO SKULL JOKE!" said a voice as Ben and Whisper turned around and were surprised at what they sawed.

It was a tall and thin skeleton dressed in a black suit with an orange ascot and blue bow, and carried a purple cane and had a sideways omega symbol on its forehead and black shoe's, however what was odd was the big bushy afro on his head and a black top hat as he came up with the tell tail signs he was crying. Ben was confused at the funny skeleton but Whisper recognized him "Brook, you can back? Why on earth did you come back?" he asked as the skeleton or Brook tipped his had "Well I was standing around close to Ben as he seemed to be a good boy for the Toon Kai watch and a good friendly soul" he said as Ben rubbed his cheek.

"Well thanks, since you know my name what is yours?" he said as Brook took his hat off and bowed "Soul King Brook at your survice, a Toon Yokai and creation of Lady Bella and hopefully your first Toon Yokai you befriend" he said

 **Toon Yokai: Brook**

 **Species: Skeleton**

 **Specialist: Devils fruit user**

 **Musician**

 **Swordsman**

 **Element: Darkness**

Ben smiled at the introduction "Well its nice to meet you brook, I do hope we can be friends" he said as he reached out to shake Brooks hand as brook accepted it "Yoho, I hope so to Ben-San" he said as a circle of Futa scrolls surround them as from the air a coin floated as it landed in Bens hand, it was a green circle coin with a image of Brook dressed differently, he had on star shaped sunglasses, a orange boa and a crown on his head and floral pants.

"Woah what the?" he said as Whisper circled him "Yahoo you got your first Toon yokai coin, you now have 332 left to collect keep it up and new powers for your Kamen rider form" said Whisper as Ben got confused "What do you…" however any more Ben was gonna say was inturupted as dark clouds formed as Brook stiffened "Ben get down!" he yelled as lightning struck and even strucked Whisper who got crispy "owwwieee" he said puffing out a smog cloud as Ben looked up and was surprised to see what he sawed.

It was a humanoid Beetle with black armor and red armor and red eyes and an odd mark on his back and was sparking with power. "Gezzi gezo, I Beetlemon will fight any and all oponets and electrocute anyone who gets in my way!" he yelled as Whisper got really nervous "Oh no not yet you still needed Yokai metals before you can face one of the 10 elemental spirits!" Yelled Whisper as Ben looked at him "What the heck do you mean?" he said as he and Brook ran as the beetle like creature continued to throw lighting "You wont get in the way of Beetlemon incarnation of Thunder!" he yelled as he tossed attacks.

 **Toon Yokai: Beetlemon aka J.P**

 **Species: Beetle**

 **Specialty: Lightning attacks**

 **Element: Lightning**

After dodging the attacks Ben, Whisper and Brook hid behind a Rock as Ben looked out and hid and then looked at Whisper "Ok explain" he said as Whisper sighed "Well, as you see Beetlemon is one of 12 elemental spirits or the incarnations of the elements of Water, fire, earth, air, light, darkness, Metal, Wood, ice and Electrisity, they are very powerful and keep the balance of the other Toon Kai metals, however it seems Beetlemon is corrupted by Mismia" he said "Mismia?" he asked as Brook spoke up "Mismia is a dark substance that corrupts Yokai and makes them beserk, the only way to free them is to beat them in battle with other yokai" he said as Whisper got infront of the skeleton "However on Toon Yokai, Ben has to be the one to do the deed" he said as Bens eyes widened "Me? But how?" he asked as Whisper pointed to his new watch.

"Just swipe your Yokai watch over your belt and say Henshin" yelled Whisper as the lightning got more and more worst as Ben gulped but steeled himself "Ok, I will do this, I will do this, but whisper you need to do better explaining then what you are giving" he said as he stood up and held his left arm forward and crossed his right arm **(A/N: mimicking Ejii when he henshins)**

"Henshin!" he said as he swipped the Yokai Watch over his belt as the eyes glowed

 **Yokai Henshin Mystrious**

 **Priest mode**

The voice on the belt said as futa scrolls the same colors of the circled on the yokai watch surrounded Ben and covered him as he glowed, once it cleared Ben was a different person.

Ben was now as tall as a young adult, and covered in a white-yellowish body suit with Blue gloves and light pink boots and a long half skirt that were the same colors as the Yokai watch surface and Bug green eyes on the helmet and a circle chest piece on the front and the Yokai watch on his right wrist, but now more of a gauntlet, and the odd belt, on his waist. **(A/N: think his armor a fusion of Den-O's plat form, and OOO chest armor and a bit of wizards cloths)**

Once transformed Ben was surprised "Woah what is this *touches his througt* whaaat I sound like an adult" he said as Whisper and Brook pushed Ben from behind "That is what happens when you use the yokai henshin Belt on a ten year old, now fight that Beetlemon" said Whisper as Ben looked up as Beetlemon looked down at Ben as Ben steeled himself "Beetlemon, I am uh *Turns and sees Whisper holding a sign that said Kamen Rider Toon Kai* Uh Kamen Rider Toon Kai, and I am here to save you from the mismia that is controlling you" he said as Beettlemon looked down at him and then laughed.

"Hahahahah, whats a scrawny brat like you gonna do? Three seconds to tell me…Times up **Thunder fist!** " yelled Beetlemon as he slamed his fists down as Toon Kai dodged out of the way "WHISPER ADVICE!" he yelled running around as Beetlemon threw lightning bolts as Brook looked at Whisper "Shall I jump in?" he asked as Whisper nodded "Better *Yelling* BEN DON'T WORRY BROOK WILL HELP!" he said as Ben turned around "HOW!?" he yelled as Brook jumped up and pulled out a cane sword " **Wind slash!"** he yelled un sheifing his sword and slashing at Beetlemons back causing him to fall as he gracefully landed next to Ben "I can help you like this, Ben-san remember the coin you recived when I became friends with you?" he said as Ben nodded and pulled the coin out "Yeah?" he said "Put it in one of the slots of your belt and swipe the yokai watch over it, I will take care of the rest" he said as Ben was a bit concerned of what he ment, but seeing Beetlemon get his second wind, he obeyed as he placed the coin in on of the belts slots as he scanned the yokai Wach over it.

 **Fusion Henshin transform: Soul king mode**

The voice from the belt said as Brook turned transparent and entered Kamen riders Toon Kais body as Purple Futa scrolls flew around the Kamen rider as his appearance changed in a flash.

Now Kamen Rider Toon Kai seemed dressed in a black suit and had a skull mask with purple bug eyes and bone gloves and his pants still had the skirt but now a dark purple and had black futa marks as the chest plate now had Brooks coin on front.

"Yohohoh, I am now ready to help" said Brooks voice from the armor before Ben took control and looked at his hands and the new armor _"what is going on?"_ he asked as Whisper floated up "That is the strongest bond one can have with a yokai, and that is to create armor forms for your Toon Kai Belt, to beat stronger and dangerous Toon Yokai or normal rouge yokai" he said as Ben/Soul King Mode Toon Kai looked at him _"Seriously?"_ he asked from the armor as Brook took over "I am afraid so Ben-san, but don't worry, just trust me and I can guide your arms to help save Beetlemon" he said as inside the Armor Ben was concerned, but then hearing Brooks wisdom and senserity he nodded _"Ok Brook I trust you"_ he said as Brook 'grinned' "Yohohhoie, then lets get started" he said as Beetlemon then letted out a volley of thunder and attacked as Kamen Rider Toon Kai S.K.M used great speed to dodge them as Whisper took cover.

"I'll root for you over here" he said as the lightning Beetle continued to fire as the Kamen rider seemed to becovered in a mismia and vanished confusing the beetle as he landed "Huh where did he go?" he said as he hured soft music that seemd to numb and relax Beetlemon as he turned around and sawed the kamen Rider walking slowly as he sang mysteriously, before holding up the yokai watch "Beetlemon be free of the Mismia that is corrupting you" he said as he swipped it over the belt

 **Scanning Purification**

Said the belt as Kamen Rider Toon Kai S.K Mode pulled out a cane sword as futa scrolls waved around him as he pulled it out revealing it to be a blade as the eyes glint flashed

" _ **Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu giri"**_ both Brook and Ben said in unison as they speed slashed through Beetlemon as a black cloud shaped like him left the Toon Kai and moaned as it dispersed into black particles as Kamen Rider Toon Kai SK Mode sheifed the sword "Be free from corrupted Toon kai" he said as Beeltlemons colors then became Blue and yellow as he fell on his back moaning as Whisper flew out and cheered "you did it Ben, Brook you two defeated your first Toon kai" he said as Brook separated from the armor "Yohoho, that was an amazing rush and felt really amazing in my bones *Does a double peace signed near his eyes* hohoo" he said as Ben smiled under the armor and dehenshined changing back as he and the two yokai walked up to Beetlemon.

"Uggg *Leans up and rubs his head* what happened?" he asked as he sawed Ben, Brook and Whisper "And who are you? I recognize Brook and Whisper but the human kid?" he said as Ben introduced himself and told him of what happened as Beetlemon pressed a fist to his cheek "So 500 years passed and Bella is dead and passed us to her successor and that successor is you, Ben-san" he said as Ben nodded "that's right and I wish to accept resposiblity for freeing all 331 of you guys" he said as Beetlemon looked at Ben for a few seconds then smiled "Ok, you are a cool fella plus you saved my life so I will help you out" he said standing up and holding his hand out as Ben shook it smiling "Awsome the more the marryer" he said as suddenly futa scrolls swirled around them as a second coin fell into Bens hand revealing it to be a similar coin like Brooks but has Beeltemons image on it "Alright the bond is set, oh and call me JP if you want to" he said as Ben nodded "Ok JP" he said as suddenly both Brook and JP vanished as Ben got worried "Guys what happened?" he said as whisper floated down.

"don't worry they are in the stone coin book in your yokai watch, look" he said as Ben under whispers instructions pressed the second button as it revealed what looked like a Holo screen showing the stone book as it opened and revealed constilation patters, where Brooks coin was on what looked like a ship with eight other slots, while Beetlemons coin was on a circle with nine others connected to one in the center as Beetlemons line glowed.

"Woah" he said as Whisper spoke up "The more you collect the more lines connect and once it's all connected *Places a finger to his lips* well a surprise will happen" he said as Ben was in awe surpise "and don't worry about missing us" said Beetlemons voice as Ben sawed a little phone icon in the corner as he pressed the button and showed Beetlemon and Brook talking side to side "Hi Ben-San we can communicate with you with the Yokai watch inside the yokai watch" said Brook as Ben was in awe "Wow this watch can do a lot of things, but will you guys get cramped?" he asked as Beetlemon eye smiled "Heck no, there is lots of room for all 333 of us to stay here so don't worry" said Beetlemon "Wow that is cool, but I am worried about Gwen seeing the watch and belt" he said as Whisper patted his head.

"Not to worry the Watch and Belt will be invisible to all others who can't naturally see yokai or don't have a Yokai watch" he said as Ben smiled and sighed "Good, I don't want Gwen to get either items" he said as he ran out of the glade, Whisper following, ready to begin his quest to find the 331 Toon Yokai coins and make lots of Yokai friends on the way.

 **Authors note:** and that is chapter 1 and the start of a new story and adventure for Ben Tennyson as he learns of his new Belt and the mysterious Yokai world, but now Take it away Whisper and tell our audience of the New Kamen Rider Toon Kai

*Whisper appears*

Whisper: but of course Bella-san, Hello audience, welcome to Whisper Corner a place where I will explain about Kamen Rider Toon Kais new forms and the Toon Kai that are seen and met and Befreinded, now lets start especially with Bens form used to stop rouge Yokai or Subdue Toon Kai who are angered or possessed by Mismia

(Shows a Image of Kamen Rider Toon Kai: Priest mode)

Now this is the first and base form of Kamen Rider Toon Kai, known as Priest form. While transformed for discise case, Ben is taller and his attributes are boosted, but since Ben is inexperienced, its only in its basic forms, so Ben is just starting out. However the armor has great potential to change when Ben is inspirited by a toon yokai such as this

(Shows a Image of Kamen Rider Toon Kai: Soul King mode)

Tada, when Ben is inspirited by Brook aka the Soul king, Bens armor changed that he is as light as Brook and can run really fast and is immune to damage do to being half dead psudoly, and can use Brooks sword techniques and music to relax and subdue yokai, however while he can take damage, in this form Ben cannot swim.

And you see the armor now for a "Yokai Corner" (Cue a flashing neon light appearing as Whisper shows a image of Brook)

And lets start with soul king Brook, one of the 333 Toon kai sealed in the stone book, he is a member of what is known as the straw hat pirates and is really kind and friendly and the muscician of the crew and loves music. He is also known as a devils fruit user with his being the Yomi Yomi no mi which brought him to life but he was to slow and was reduced to a skeleton except for his afro.

And second (Shows a picture of JP or Beetlemon) this is JP AKA Beetlemon and one of the 10 ledgendary warriors that make up the elemental set which is connected to the world itself and thus is dangerous if corrupted or in the wrong hands. However he is in reality a really big brother figure and really kind and sees Ben as a little brother figure, dispite his power.

And anyway that's it for Whispers Corner, take it away Bella-chan (Disapears)

Well that is it for what Whisper needs to say, but next chapter Ben meets his first normal yokai and befriends him when he finds a yokai named Jibychan attacking trucks, and learn of a second power his belt can do with a normal yokai coin when he faces a Toon Kai named Gokei who is stealing the souls of younger children and eating them.

Next time: Paws of Fury Jibachan, Kamen Rider Toon Kai vs the soul eater Gokei


End file.
